Perguntas e respostas com os personagens de Spiral
by Nyamo Masefield Minamoto
Summary: O título diz tudo.
1. Chapter 1

Atenção!Risco de non-sense e OOC :D

Nyamo:Sim, sim! nn eu não morri!

Platéia: o-o é mesmo? taca tomate nela UUUUUUHHHHH!!!!!!!SAI FORA!!!!!!!

Nyamo:Hey, q isso pessoal? ñn' -se desviando dos tomates- Só porque eu recomecei do 0?

Platéia:o-o é, tem razão...-tacando bombas- UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!MORTE À AUTORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nyamo:Socorro mamãeeeeee x.x fugindo

**Perguntas non-sense, respostas ainda mais non-sense's**

Platéia:UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!TÍTULO FEIO!!!!!!!!!! -tacando tomate no título-

Nyamo:Eu preciso comprar uma platéia nova -.-'

Platéia:o-o vai nos dispensar? -tacando bomba nuclear- UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MORTE DE CADEIRA ELÉTRICA À AUTORA!!!!!!!!!! -indo atacá-la-

Nyamo:OO MAMÃÃÃEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! -fugindo,voando com asas de papelão-

Já em outro estúdio...

Nyamo:D fugi deles! -asas de papelão se desmancham- o.o essa não -caindo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH X-X -cai no estúdio 48-

???:Ela tá viva? o.o

???:Dessa queda -olha pro buraco do teto- nem Matusalém sobrevive.

Nyamo:Ai...mamãe...estou tendo visões a,a estou vendo Ayumu e Hiyono bem na minha frente...SERÁ QUE VIM PARAR NO ANIME DE SPIRAL????? UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! -tendo um ataque-

Ayumu: ¬¬ -taca pedra nela-

Hiyono:Narumi-saaan!Coitada da moça!

Ayumu:Coitada nada u.u

Hiyono:Narumi-saaan ¬¬

Ayumu: UU

Nyamo:Hey, se importam de ajudar um pobre mendigo a se sustentar:B -estende a mão-

Hiyono: o.o' etto...

Ayumu:Eu avisei -.-

Rio:Narumi otouto!Hiyono-san!Porque estão demorando tanto?!?Vou explodir vocês hein! ewe

Ayumu: "¬¬

Hiyono:Estamos ajudando um...uma...um mendigo aqui o.o'

Kousuke:Mendigo????Deixam qualquer um entrar nesse estúdio????

Ryoko:Se deixaram você entrar, por que não um mendigo?

Kousuke: ¬¬

Rio:Tomou um fora Kousuke no baka! xD

Kousuke: xxx¬¬

Eyes:Andem logo, estamos esperando.

Kanone:Oh sim u.u estão demorando muito!Pierre está ficando impaciente!

Ryoko:Quem diabos é Pierre? õ.o

Kanone:Meu novo gatinho francês AA Diga "oi" pra eles Pierre! -balançando o gatinho na frente deles-

Pierre: ¬x¬

Kanone:Eu falei u.u'

Eyes:Às vezes me pergunto porque continuo aqui.

Kousuke:Porque sua vida é vazio Rutherford AAb

Eyes:Ah é mesmo?Saia da minha casa então, seu vagabundo.

Kousuke:OO perdi minha moradia...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOT

Rio:Rá! xD Perdeu!!!

Nyamo:Com licença, mas alguém aí pode me informar onde é o estúdio 48? 99

Ayumu:AQUI é o estúdio 48 -.-

Kanone:E estamos esperando essa entrevistadora que nunca chega u.u não é mesmo Pierre? AA

Pierre: ¬x¬

Nyamo:Ah, é aqui? 99 Eu sou a entrevistadora.

Todos(menos o Eyes):NANI????? OO

Nyamo:Isso mesmo. AAb

Eyes:Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Kousuke:Mas espera ç.ç quer dizer que somos tão ruis a ponto de sermos entrevistados por um mendigo?

Ryoko:Quanto a nós eu não sei, mas VOCÊ parece ser MUITO ruim e-e

Rio:Falou e disse Ryoko-san xD

Hiyono:Vamos vamos!Eu quero ser entrevistada!!!! AA

Kanone:Isso!Antes que o Pierre-

Pierre:WAHH!!!!!! ÈWÉ -pula na autora e começa a estraçalhar ela-

Nyamo:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH xx

Eyes:Não deveríamos ajudá-la?

Hiyono:Bem... o.o'

Ayumu:Náh, dexa pra próxima xP

_**Continua...**_

Sim sim caros leitores! 8D eu não morri!

Kouji:Ainda não, infelizmente -.-

Poxa 99 também te amo papai

Kouji:Já disse, NÃO sou teu pai ¬¬

Bem bem uu' deixando isso de lado...Caros leitores, perguntem tuuuuuuuuudo que vocês quiserem xD" Tá, não tudo porque pode haver criancinhas lendo isto aqui AA" Anyways, reviews, please! ç.ç

_**Nyamo Masefield Minamoto**_

_**(a senhorita Brainless[sem cérebro :B)**_


	2. 1

Primero capítulo! xD Sim, já!

**Perguntas non-sense, respostas ainda mais non-sense's**

_Kiah-chan_

_**  
Para o Eyes:**_

**  
-Sabia que eu te amo mais que tudo nesse universo? 3 (Pergunta rotineira e sem graça xD) **

Ayumu:HEY!E quanto a mim? Ò.ó EU é que sou o principal e as perguntas começam com ele???

Eyes:Admita Narumi otouto, eu sou mais famoso que você.E além disso sou pianista.

Ayumu: ¬¬ óh, que maravilha

Eyes:Respondendo a pergunta...Sim, eu sei que meus fãs me amam.

Ayumu:Eu amo mais uma lata de atum do que você ¬¬

Rio:Ele disse os fãs dele não você.Espera, isso quer dizer que você É fã dele? e,e

Ayumu: o-o' er... -com uma lata de atum na mão- não ouça eles cara latinha, eu ainda te amo.

Hiyono:E quanto à mim? ç.ç

Ayumu: o-o bem...quer casar comigo latinha de atum? -olhando pra lata-

Hiyono:O QUÊ????

Kanone:Hey, deixa eu ser padre! 8DDD

Hiyono:COMO????

Ayumu:SIIIIM! -olhos brilhando- Vamos casar latinha de atum!!!!

Hiyono: O-O -tendo um ataque cardíaco-

Kanone: O: eu vos declaro marido e lata de sardinha!

Ayumu:CASEI! \O\

Hiyono: x.x -morta-

**  
-Na capa do seu CD vc tá na mesma posição que um pianista famoso, querido e.e E isso é plágio xD Como se sente plagiando um pianista famoso na posição da capa do seu CD? e.e**

Eyes:Blasfêmia! -dá um soco na parede, fazendo um buraco- Quem te garante que esse outro tal pianista famoso é que me plagiou?

Kanone:Não mexa com o Eyes quando ele está com raiva e-e Isso pode fazer você ficar tretraplégica, querida

Ayumu:Ui, tá vendo só?Teu brilho sumiu cara e,e ui ui ui -balançando a lata de atum na cara do Eyes- Até minha esposa lata de atum é melhor que você!Uuuuii! xD

Eyes:Narumi otouto...-ficando com raiva-

Ryoko:Hey Narumi otouto o.o' acho melhor você parar com isso.

Kousuke:Deixa ele!Eu quero ver saaaangueee! -olhos brilhando insanamente-

Ayumu:Ui, que meda xD -ainda balançando a lata de atum na cara do Eyes-

Eyes:Já chega!

[Cena censurada

10 minutos depois...

Pode-se ver algo caído no chão e uma pessoa chorando.

Rio:Poxa Eyes-kun o.o' eu não esperava isso de você.

Kousuke:Pensei que você o explodiria mas você só...

Ayumu:MATOU MINHA ESPOSA!!!!!!!! TOT

No chão, uma lata aberta e seu conteúdo sendo pisado por Eyes.

Ayumu:E ainda está pisando nela!!!!!!! TOOOOOOOT

Hiyono:Narumi-saaan u.u"""""""

Eyes:Kanone, me dê seu gato.

Kanone: o.o Tá bom Eyes mas pra que você- -Pierre é arrancado das mãos de Kanone e posto no chão, perto do atum-

Eyes:Coma à vontade.

Pierre: -olhos brilhando- NYAH! -devorando o atum-

Ayumu:MINHA ESPOSA!!!!!!! ÇOÇ

Rio: o.o espera, essa sardinha estava fora da validade -olhando a lata-

Kanone: OO PIERRE!!!!!!!

Ayumu:ELVIRA!!!!! ÇOÇ

Kousuke:Agora até sardinhas têm nome? o.e

**  
- Como você consegue andar na rua? o.o Sem segurança e sem garotas histéricas ao seu encalço?**

Eyes:Minha querida, eu sou tão divino que elas nem ousam se aproximar.

Ayumu:MENTIRA!!!!!!!ELE NÃO USA SABONETE!!!!!!!

Eyes:Ignore esse ser ao meu lado.

Ayumu:MENTIRA!!!!!!!!!ELE NEM SEQUER TOMA BANHO!!!!!!!!!

Eyes:Diferente de você eu tomo sim.

Ayumu:MENTIRA!!!!!!!!ELE NÃO É MAIS VIRGEM!!!!!!

Eyes:...

Todos:EYES!!!!!! OO

Eyes:Sim?Ah, me desculpe.De repende me surgiu a idéia de uma nova melodia para eu tocar.Mas eu ainda sou virgem.

Todos(menos o Ayumu):Ah bom nn

Ayumu: ¬¬

**  
- VocÊ sente muita dor com a falta da costela? **

Eyes:Ah, e como sinto.Por falar nisso, ando precisando ir no médico.

Fã-girls do Eyes:EEEEEEEEEEYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!EU SOU MÉDICA!!!!DEIXA EU CUIDAR DE VOCÊ!!!!!!!!!

Ayumu: ¬¬ eu vou arracar outra costela sua, em homenagem à Elvira.

Kanone:Você quer ficar tretraplégico? n.n

Ayumu:Não o.o

Kanone:Então deixa ele em paz n.n

Ayumu:Não mesmo! Ò.Ó PELA ELVIRA!!!!!!!! -pula em cima do Eyes com uma faca-

Fã-girls:OMG!!!!!!!YAOOOOI!!!!!!!!! -olhos brilhando-

[Cena censurada

Fã-girls: O.O"

Eyes: -coberto de sangue- Não mexam comigo garotas.

Ayumu: x.x -estatelado no chão-

Fã-girls: O.O s-sim...

Rio:Esse também é um dos motivos por ninguém mexer com ele ;D

**  
- Como você agüenta o Kanone? e.e Por acaso vocês não teriam um caso, nom? (Com uma marreta na mão)**

Eyes:Porque ele é meu melhor amigo.

Ayumu: -revivido- Oh, não me diga è.e e não será essa uma amizade colorida???

Kanone:Pois sim n.n

Todos:COMO???????? OO

Kanone:Eu vivo dando roupas de cores diferentes de preto pra ele mas ele nunca usa T-T não é isso uma amizade colorida?Amigos com roupas coloridas? ç.ç

Rio: o.o' ãhn...não.

Kousuke:Uma amizade colorida é-

Ryoko: -tapa a boca do Kousuke- e,e quando você for mais velho(?) você vai saber

Kanone: o.o tá bom...Eyes, use as roupas que eu te dei ç.ç

Ayumu: ¬¬"

**  
- Por que você só usa roupa preta? Tá de luto da sua mãe ainda? o.õ''**

Eyes:Se fosse isso teria algum problema?

Hiyono:Poxa Eyes ç.ç se você tivesse dito isso antes...

Rio:A gente não sabia T-T

Ryoko:É cara.Não fica triste não...

Ayumu: ¬¬ agora vai dar uma de coitadinho?

Eyes:Na verdade eu só uso roupa preta pra não chamar atenção das outras pessoas.

Rio, Hiyono e Ryoko:Não é por causa da sua mãe? o.o

Eyes:Não.

Kanone:Nem porque você não gostou das roupas que eu te dei? o.o

Eyes:Não.

Todos:Oh...

Kanone:Entao Eyes...USA AQUELE CASACO LARANJA QUE EU TE DEI!!!!!!!!!! -olhos brilhando-

Eyes:NEM PAGANDO!

_**  
Para Kiyotaka (Oras, ele tem que aparecer, né? xD)**_

**  
- Por que você gosta tanto daquela flor? Ela é tão clichê uu E por que vc foi abandonar sua esposa querida com seu irmãozinho apaixonado? e.e''**

Kiyotaka:Porque aquela flor me lembra a Madoka. n-n

Madoka: -olhos brilhando- É sério?

Kiyotaka:Sério.É por isso que agora odeio essa flor. n-n

Madoka:Isso quer dizer que você me odeia? ii

Kiyotaka:Sim querida. n-n

Ayumu:Fica comigo Madoka nee-chan!!!!! \n.n/

Madoka:Prefiro morrer ¬¬

Kiyotaka:Quanto a segunda pergunta, eu nunca amei ela. n-n

Madoka:COMO É????? TOT

Ayumu:Fica comigo Madoka nee-chaaaan S2OS2

Madoka: ¬¬ -pega o revolver e atira na própria cabeça-

Ayumu:OO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiyono:Mas e eu Narumi-san? ç.ç

**  
- Você tem problemas... e.e'**

Kiyotaka:Isso foi uma pergunta? e-e

Ayumu:Responde onii-chan desgraçado ç.ç mas que vida vazia...sem Elvira e sem Madoka nee-chan

Hiyono:Mas e eu??? TOT

Kiyotaka:Bom...eu não me considero alguém com problemas.Eu não fiz nada para você afirmar isso. n-nb

Ayumu:Ah não sabe ç.ç abandonar teu próprio irmão e tua esposa não é NADA.

Kiyotaka:...bem, EU não considero isso. n-n

Ayumu:MORTE AO MEU IRMÃO!!!!!!!!!

Kiyotaka:Louco e,e -dá uma voadora no Ayumu-

Ayumu: x.x -caído no chão-

Kiyotaka:Como eu ia dizendo...eu amo minha família.

Hiyono:Mas você não estava dizendo isso e.e"

Kiyotaka:Isso não importa.E eu NÃO tenho problemas nnb

_**  
Para Hiyono e Ayumu:**_

**  
- Vocês são o casal mais cute do mundo - Já li todas as fics suas em português ¬ Quando vai ser o casamento? **

Ayumu:Eu acabo de ficar viúvo da Elvira e você me pergunta isso? T-T

Hiyono:E-e-e qu-quem diss-ss-e que eu go-gosto do Na-narumi-san? uu -ficando vermelha-

Ayumu:Isso mesmo!Ò.Ó Eu sou muito mais a Elvira do que ela!

Hiyono:N-nani? ÇÇ

Ayumu:Até a Madoka nee-chan é melhor opção! Ò.ó Mesmo estando morta ç.ç

Hiyono:NANI? ÇÇ

Ayumu:Isso mesmo! ù.ú Eu ODEIO a Hiyono!

Hiyono:NANI DESU KA????????? TOT -se mata-

Rio:Pobresinha dela Narumi otouto u.u'

Ayumu: o.o é mesmo...ELVIRA, CUIDADO COM ELA!!!!! TOT

Rio: -.-'

**  
- Ayumu-chan, por que diabos vc é/ foi apaixonado pela sua cunhada? Ela é tão chata uu **

Ayumu:Ela era maravilhosa!E ela acabou de morrer ç.ç Tenha mais respeito por ela!

Kiyotaka:Calma irmãosinho nn ela já está morta, não tem problema.

Ayumu:Meu deus ç.ç O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Kiyotaka:Tacou pedra nas minhas flores nn

Ayumu:Mas eu tinha só 5 anos TOT como eu ia saber?

Kiyotaka:Já era irmãosinho nn

Ayumu:Vou virar emo hein u.u

Kiyotaka:Pode virar nn estou pouco me importando

Ayumu: ç.ç

**  
- Como é que você arruma dinheiro pra sustentar a Hiyono?**

Ayumu:Quem disse que o dinheiro era meu? e-e

Hiyono:É tudo MEU! ç.ç

Ayumu:Exatamente xD ao menor pra isso ela serve!

Hiyono:Poxa Narumi-san ç.ç que falta de consideração!

Ayumu:Quieta u,u me dê o dinheiro do teu lanche e tá tudo bem

Hiyono:Awwww ç.ç -dá o dinheiro pra ele-

Ayumu:B

Nyamo: -.-'

**  
- Hiyo-chan, vc é uma das personagens mais fofinhas Mas como vc não consegue engordar depois de comer tanta coisa e ficar sentada de frente pro computador? o.õ Você usa alguma técnica mágica? xD  
**

Hiyono:Isso porque Hiyono é Hiyono n.nb

Ayumu:Mentira, você é um alien :B

Hiyono: ¬¬ Narumi-san -pega um leque gigante e bate nele-

Ayumu: x.x

Hiyono:Meu segredo é n.n gastar as calorias enxendo o saco do Narumi-san

Ayumu: e,e poxa, pensei que você me amasse

Hiyono:Eu te amaVA até algumas perguntas atrás u.u'

Ayumu:Oh...então você me odeia agora? ç.ç

Hiyono:Sim u.u

Ayumu: ç.ç então...VAMOS FAZER FESTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! \Õ/

Todos: -.-'

_**  
Para Kanone:**_

**  
- Você é uma graça xD Só não falo lindo porque uma amiguinha doida poderia me trancar no armário ou no banheiro, e bem, eu não quero isso e.e'' **

Kanone:Puxa n.n obrigado.E que amiga é essa? o.o

Nyamo:oo er..cofcofcofcof -se vira pro lado, tossindo-

Kanone:Quem? O.o

Eyes:Ainda não percebeu?

Kanone:Não n.n

Kousuke: ¬¬ tá na cara

Kanone:Me sujei de novo? ç.ç

Rio: -.- sem comentários.

Kanone:Alguém me diz ç.ç

Ryoko:Você é tão cego assim? -.-

Kanone:Que que eu fiz? TT -larga o Pierre no chão-

Pierre:MIAAAAAAAAURRR!!!! -ataca a autora-

Nyamo:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH XX

Eyes:Sem comentários.

**  
- Por que você gosta tanto de gato? xD**

Kanone:Porque eles são fofos -olhos brilhando-

Kousuke:Isso soou tão gay x.x'

Kanone:Inclusive eu tenho gatos parecidos com todos vocês 8D

Ayumu:OO

Kanone:Os apresento...vocês mesmos, versão felino x3

Entra no estúdio um gato branco, um cinza, um avermelhado, um amarelado, um marrom, um azulado(XD) e um cor de caramelo.

Todos:OMG.

Kanone:Meus gatinhos! \o\ -indo atrás deles- Eyes, você sabe que é meu melhor amigo!!!

Eyes:Eu sei.

Kanone:Estava falando com o gato u.u -acaricia o gato branco-

Eyes:Aff.

Kanone:-pega todos os gatos no colo- Eu amo mais vocês do que amo eles!

Todos:COMO?

Kanone:Brincadeira n.n

Todos: -.-'

Kanone:-sussurrando pros gatos- É verdade, eu gosto mais de vocês! ò.ó

Gatos:Nyah? o.x

Pierre:MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! -atacando os gatos-

Kanone:Pierre, NÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!!! ÇÇ

Nyamo: õ.o coisa tosca...

**  
- O que aquela conchinha que vc deu pro Eyes significava? o.õ **

Eyes:Nem me lembre dessa concha.Me traz más lembranças.

Kanone:Ela tem um significado muuuuito profundo ç.ç

Ryoko:Vai começar -.-'

Kanone:Eu salvei a vida do Eyes com essa concha \Õ/

Todos:OO

Eyes:Eu falei.Más lembranças...

_**Flash Back(contado por Kanone)**_

Era um liiiiiindo dia de verão nn eu e o Eyes estávamos numa praia por aí quando...

Eyes:Kanone -ele me chamou, todo sério-

Kanone:O que foi Eyes? o.o eu juro que não trouxe meu novo gatinho! ç.ç juro que não usei teu sapato pra limpar a privada!JURO!

Eyes:Não é nada disso.

Kanone: o.o' ah não?

Eyes:Não.

Kanone:Então o que foi? o.e'

Eyes:Kanone...-ele se aproxima de mim, cada vez mais sério e,e que medo...-

Kanone:S-sim o.o'

Eyes:TIRA ISSO DE MIM!!!!!!!!!!!! -ele levanta o pé e começa a agitar na minha frente e,e' tinha um siri minúsculo no dedão dele-

Kanone:C-calma Eyes o.e'

Eyes:TIRA ISSO DE MIM KANONE!!!!!TIRA ISSO DE MIM!!!! -ele tava dançando na areia, balançando o pé xD" foi a cena mais cômica que eu já vi!-

Kanone:C-calma Eyes o.e' s-senão eu vou acabar...

Eyes:TIRA ISSO DE MIM!!!!!!! -agora ele tava parecendo uma lula xD" se balançando todo-

Kanone:SAHUASHASUASHSAUSAHASUHSAHUASUHASHU XDDDD NÃO DÁ MAIS!!!! -eu caio na areia, rindo-

Eyes:NÃO FIQUE AÍ RINDO!!!!!!TIRA ISSO DE MIM!!!!!

Kanone:NÃO DÁ XDDDD SAHASUASHUASUASUH

Eyes:AAAAAHHHHH!!!!ESSE BICHO VAI ARRANCAR MINHA UNHA!!!!!!SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!

E o resto da praia olha pra ele como se ele fosse um louco.

Kanone:CONTROLE-SE HOMEM!!! XDDD ASHUASHASUASHASUHASUASHU

Eyes:SAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAAAAAAAAIIIII!!!!!!!! -ele continua balançando o pé xD-

Kanone:T-tá, vou tentar te ajudar hasuashu xS -eu tentando segurar o riso-

Daí eu pego aquela conchinha 8D e taco no siri.Ao menos era ele que eu queria acertar...

Eyes:AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!MEU PÉ KANONE!!!!!!!!!É PRA ACERTAR O SIRI NÃO MEU PÉ SEU IDIOTA!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!TIRA ISSO DE MIM!!!!!!!!!! -continua balançando o pé-

Kanone:Quer minha ajuda ou não? u,u -eu pego a concha de novo-

Eyes:TÁ!!!!!!MAS TIRA ISSO DE MIM KANONE!!!!!!!!!!TIRA ISSO DE MIM!!!!!!!!!!!

Kanone: -e eu, com minha incrível mira, acerto o siri 8D-

Eyes:Ai, obrigado Kanone!Você não imagina o quanto eu-

A praia toda começa a rir.

Povo da praia:ASHUASHASUASHUSAHASUHASUASHUASHUASHASU MENINO LOUCO XDDDDDD -apontando pro Eyes-

Kanone:Sinto muito amigão mas...HSUSAHAUSHASUASHUASHASUASHUASUUHASUH!!!! XDDDD -apontando pro Eyes também-

_**Flash back(fim)**_

Todos(menos o Eyes):...HASUASHASUASHUASHSAUSHAUASHUSAHASUSAHUAS XDDDDDD

Eyes:Nunca fui tão humilhado em toda minha vida -bate a mão na testa- Kanone, me lembre de matar você depois dessa.

Kanone:n-n claro Eyes;mas bem...eu guardei essa concha e dei pra ele pra ele se lembrar desse dia x3

Eyes:Eu gostaria era de esquecer desse dia.

Kanone:Então porque ainda tem essa concha com você? ¬3¬

Eyes:...

Kanone:Heeeeeeeeeeeeiin? e3e

Eyes:Nada a declarar.

**  
- Você faz o que da vida? É desocupado? Ou o Eyes te sustenta? xD**

Kanone:Ele sustenta a todos nós minha querida n.n

Eyes:É, infelizmente.

Kanone:Ah Eyes, não reclame!Somos seus amigos \n.n/

Eyes:É, infelizmente.

Kanone:E você gosta de nós 8D

Eyes:É, infelizmente.

Kanone:Por isso você nos sustenta x3

Eyes:É, infelizmente.

Kanone:Eyes? o.o O disco arranhou?

Eyes:É, infelizmente.

Kanone: ¬¬" que interessante

Eyes:É, infelizmente.

Kanone:Eyeeeees u.u

Eyes:É, infelizmente

Kanone:Você só sabe falar isso? x.x

Eyes:É, infelizmente.

Kanone:Você me ama? A-A

Eyes:Não, felizmente.

Kanone:O QUÊ????? T-T

**  
- Por que vc escraviza seus gatos e judia deles? (vide Pierre que foi chacoalhado pra falar xD)**

Kanone:Eu não judio deles u.u

Rio:Ah não e,e imagina -aponta prum bando de gatos machucados, cada um com uma coleira escrito:"Propriedade de Kanone Hilbert"- O que significa isso?

Kanone:Isso e,e bem...er...TÁ, VOCÊS ME PEGARAM T-T mas eu não faço por mal!É que eu não sei me controlar. -com cara de psicótico-

Rio:o-o tá, só não nos mate.

Kanone:Kukukukukukukukukukuku ewe venham cá gatinhos do papai -se aproximando do bando-

Gatos:Nyaaaaahh ç.ç

Kanone:Kukukukukukuku èwe

Rio:Pobres gatos oo'

Kanone: ÈwÉ

Rio:Isso é zoofilia Kanone e,e'

Kanone:GAAAAAAAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!

Rio: o-o'

**  
- Como você deixou que o Hizumi te matasse? Ç.Ç**

Kanone:Eu não tinha opção querida u.u' Eu tava sobrando na história então resolveram me matar

Hizumi:É isso aí parceiro:B

Kanone: ¬¬ de qualquer maneira, eu sei q ninguém sentiu minha falta A-A

Fã-girls:KANONE!!!!!!!!!!EU TE AMO!!!!!!!!!DEXA EU SER SUA GATINHA!!!!!!

Nyamo: o-o etto...eu te amo e-e'

Kanone:Sério? -olhos brilhando- Toma conta do Pierre pra mim então?Tenho que fugir delas! -aponta pras fã-girls- Au revoir! -joga o Pierre pra autora e foge-

Nyamo:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH X-X -Pierre estraçalhando ela de novo-

_**Para Rio:**_

****

- Você é a personagem mais bunitinha . (Nada contra você, Hiyo-chan xD) Sabia que vc formaria um casal muito cute com o Hizumi? Não sei porquê mas esses dias eu tava pensando em vcs dois juntos 3

Rio:Sai fora e,e eu não fico com ele nem a pau!

Hizumi:E se eu te pagar? n-n

Rio:Não u.u

Hizumi:Se eu te der bombas nucleares? n-n

Rio:Aí sim -olhos brilhando- Bombaaaaaaaassss o¬o

Hizumi:Já arranjei um par ;3

Kousuke: -.-'

**  
- Qual é a sua relação com o MEU Eyes? e.e**

Rio:Ele é meu irmão minha querida e,e

Hiyono:Você já pensou em tentar incesto? 8D

Ryoko e Kousuke:oo' er...não sabemos de nada u.u'

Hiyono:8D?

Rio:Eu prefiro o Hizumi 8D ele vai me dar bombas nucleares!

Hizumi:É isso aí ;P

Rio:Explodirei tudo e todos!! -olhos brilhando- Isso não é emocionante???

Kousuke:Ah sim, muito u.u

Rio:Você é meu primeiro alvo e,e

Kousuke:OO O QUÊ?????????

Rio:Prepare-se para morrer! è,e

**  
- Por que vc chateia tanto o Kousuke? xD**

Rio:Porque ele é ba-ka e,e

Hiyono:Sabia que no fundo do ódio há sempre amor? 8D

Ryoko:OO EU NÃO AMO ELE!!!!!! -se mata-

Eyes:SAI FORA, ODEIO O KANONE!!!!!!!! -se morre-

Kanone:EU AMO O HIZUMI???????? -se suicida-

Ayumu:NOOOO!!!!NÃO AMO A HIYONO!!!!!!!!! -se taca do penhasco-

Rio:Uia 8O tá todo mundo morrendo!

Hizumi:E você será a próxima minha querida e,e -com uma faca na mão-

Rio:Não tão rápido dariing e-e -com bombas nas mãos-

_**Continua...**_

Ufa e,e cabei

Sem comentários finais xD

Mandem reviews minha gente!!! \õ/

_**Nyamo Masefield Minamoto**_


End file.
